


Locked into darkness

by SimplySwen



Series: loving in darkness and light [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySwen/pseuds/SimplySwen
Summary: Being locked away with one person, it's inevitable to fall in love, no matter how dark that love may be.





	

Locked in the dark. 

 

Chapter one. 

I'm Emma. 

 

You hear the door open and unlike the 217 days before you hear that sounded followed by a voice, a girl not much older than you who is begging to be let go ,swearing up and down that she won't tell a soul, that she'll forget about everything she saw; begging to go home to see her family. He pleads fall of daft ears this you know because that girl was you. The memory of that day that this monster took you threatens to sweep you up but you fight it. You hope to god he is in a good mood and just throws her into this hell hole and doesn't take her into the closet and show her that she needs to be a good girl or she'll be punished. You hear his laugh, his raspy, cold, empty laugh that sends chills down your spin and a sicking feeling form at the pit of your stomach as he laughs at her and tells her her please are useless that's she's his now and you hear a loud thud followed by the locking of the door. A few seconds go by where the only thing to be heard is the wails of girl. They should bother you this you know but she's not the first nor the last girl who's cries and name you will take to your grave. Pushing a strand of oily blond hair to the side you crawl over to the sounds of the girl and push your face into the metal cage that separates you and speak in a soft voice; it brings comfort. Something you have also learnt in your 217 days down here and that in itself is something that you vowed to gift any poor soul who has the misfortune of running into him . "Hey, I know it seems bad now, but if you don't stop crying he's going to come back in so if you could stop that will help you, and me out do you understand? My name's Emma by the way and yours? " You hear the girls cry slowly die before she speaks. I'm Regina, Regina Mills. Where am I.. where are we Emma?" You chew your lip before replying a little too sadly, "Hell."


End file.
